Protegendo você, Tomoko Rin
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Taisho Sesshoumaru tem um certo declínio para odiar humanos, mas Tomoko Rin conseguiu tirar o youkai do sério. "O gosto dela era tão inebriante e delicioso que o youkai não se importou com mais nada ao seu redor – Rin era quem importava."


**Ohayou Minaa!**

**Esta one-shot faz parte de um projetinho meu sobre meus casais preferidos de Inuyasha e Cia. **

**Pra quem já leu, temos "Observando Você, Kagome Higurashi" que é narrado pelo Inuyasha.**

**Esta é de Rin e Sesshoumaru (Sesshy, seu lindo!).**

**Vão haver outras duas, sem título definidos, sobre: Sangô e Miroku/ Ayame e Kouga.**

**Espero que gostem viu!**

**Fiz com muito carinho, pois descrever os pensamentos desse youkai foi pedreira!**

**Kissus!**

* * *

Eram dois campus separados, mas a cantina era o lugar onde todos se reuniam – ou eram _obrigados_ a se interagir, pensava Sesshoumaru. Todo aquele fedor de humanos, estava deixando a sua vida difícil.

Mas Sesshoumaru tinha que respeitá-los, porém, não significava que era natural com eles.

Inuyasha havia se apaixonado por uma humana, e agora, a levava para cima e abaixo. E Sesshoumaru já estava enjoado disso.

E havia a prima daquela humana, Tomoko Rin. Sesshoumaru teve o desprazer de conhecê-la quando Inuyasha trazia sua companheira para o primeiro dia de aula na universidade de Tokyo.

"_Oi, sou Tomoko, Tomoki Rin_" E estendeu a mão a ele. Sesshoumaru fulminou ela com os olhos e deu as costas. Que petulância a dela! Depois ela falar em alto e bom tom: "_Mas é mal educado mesmo esse seu irmão, ein, Inuysaha!_"

Ele deveria tê-la partido em mil pedaços.

E Inuyasha? Como ele a deixava chamar pelo primeiro nome? O que aquela sua companheira-humana (sem o imunda, pois o caçula o reprovava), o que ela havia feito? Inuyasha era um completo idiota em estar com ela.

Mas Sesshoumaru não podia fazer nada a respeito. Inu no Taisho ficou feliz com a notícia, claro, sua última paixão foi uma humana. Mas Sesshoumaru não podia negar, que tinha uma grande compaixão por Izayoi.

Estava na cantina. Inuyasha e a sua companheira estavam mais a frente, em um "piquenique". Sesshoumaru analisava e reprovava o irmão, proferindo palavras odiosas em pensamento. Ela era completamente normal!

Não era uma youkai completa, ou uma hanyou. Inuyasha estava cego por ela!

Sesshoumaru sabia que a família dela era descendente de Midoriko, uma miko. Mas ao que ele e Inuyasha sabiam, ela não representava problemas. Sua companheira não herdara nenhum traço de poder, da sacerdotisa.

Era a segunda semana de aula, uma quinta-feira, os dois sorriam a frente do youkai. Seshsoumaru não sabia como o caçula fazia para não ouvir o que os outros youkais falavam do seu relacionamento com ela.

"_É estou certo_" pensou "_Ele está cego!_"

- Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Aquela humana, Tomoko Rin, sentou-se a poucos centímetros de distância no mesmo banco que ele. Sorrindo de leve o rosto, ajeitou a bandeja e começou a comer seu hambúrguer.

Ele rosnou.

Rin olhou assustada e depois começou a rir.

Sesshoumaru sentiu que estava sendo desrespeitado por ela. Os youkais ao redor olhavam para eles, mas ela não pareceu se importar – ou não percebia o que fazia.

Seu orgulho estava sendo ferido, e ela continuava rindo. Será que ela não sabia o quanto ela poderia se partir com um soco ou chute dele?

Sesshoumaru levantou e foi em direção ao pequeno gramado da escola, procurou a maior árvore e sentou-se. Pensando em como os outros youkais olharam na direção a ele.

Aquela humana era uma insolente.

_Mas_...

Um fio de pensamento queria pulsar dentro dele...

_Havia_...

O perfume de sakuras e mel. O youkai não podia negar também, que a risada dela era uma melodia.

"**Que pensamentos são estes?**" Uma voz gritou dentro dele.

E os olhos, de uma criança "**Taisho Sesshoumaru!**" Urrou novamente aquele consciente conhecido

Aquele consciente, era o Sesshoumaru de sempre. Porque será que ele não gostava dos comentários do novo pensamento dentro dele?

A vontade de Sesshoumaru, era de olhá-la. Não soube porque, estava curioso para ver se ela o analisava.

_Será que ela buscava ele com o olhar? Será que ela o seguira?_

"**Porque se preocupar com a humana-imunda?**" Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça tentando manter aquele antigo eu com seus comentários fora de hora, para longe.

Agora. Podia ouvir ela conversando ao longe, ela riu novamente.

Daquela forma.

- Kami-sama. – Ele suspirou, com o coração se movendo mais rápido dentro do peito. – O... o que... ?

Ele foi obrigado a olhá-la pelas frestas dos galhos. Ela sorria, tinha outros amigos ao seu redor, olhava para cada um e conversavam animadamente. Ninguém podia vê-lo dali. Algo dentro dele se explodia, o estômago estava pressionando a sua saída.

Os cílios dela eram compridos! Ele notou – _que coisa idiota!_ Pensou o youkai.

Ela tinha um sorriso que fez as orelhas dele se mexerem, instantaneamente, para tentar ouvir qualquer fio de sentimento que ela deixasse escapar.

_Desde quando ele se sentiu interessado nas feições da reles humana? _

_Desde quando Tomoko Rin, era realmente diferente? _

_Ele repugnava humanos!_

Mas não gostava da proximidade que um dos rapazes, nela. Ela sorriu tímida, ficou vermelha. Sesshoumaru apurou os ouvidos. Ela tinha o coração martelando.

Ele desceu da árvore.

_Porque motivo?_

Ele olhava para o chão e depois cometeu o erro de fita-la.

Tomoko Rin o analisava. Perdeu algum tempo nos olhos dele, e depois em algum outro lugar o rosto, mas ela ainda o admirava. Assim como ele, de longe.

Sesshoumaru ouviu uma batida forte que fez proteger os ouvidos. E logo num curto período ela se tornou rápida. Algo guiava junto, era a respiração desacelerada dela.

_Porque ele a ouvia assim tão nitidamente?_

Havia algo errado. Algo errado que estava surgindo dentro dele.

Sua mente.

Seu corpo e coração.

- SUA HUMANA IMUNDA! – Uma voz de mulher soou na cantina e Sesshoumaru escutou outro barulho.

Começou a correr até lá. Com medo do que iria encontrar. MEDO? Medo? Desde quando?

"_E se for Rin?_" Seu pulso começou a acelerar, ele sentiu que estava ficando quente demais ali, precisava encontra-la e ver se estava bem.

"**Desde quando se preocupa com a humana-imunda?**" o antigo eu gritou dentro dele procurando espaço "_CALE-A-BOCA! Suma daqui!_"

Este era Sesshoumaru.

- O que...? – Era a voz dela, de Rin. _Porque tinha que ser Rin?_ Pensou Sesshoumaru.

- Você! Sua humana-imunda! – Era Kagura, uma youkai completa. – Fique longe do Sesshoumaru!

Um silêncio. Sesshoumaru conseguia espaço para passar. A youkai estava com um olhar mortal sobre a humana. O rosto de Rin explodia de emoções, e ela fez a única coisa que não deveria ter feito.

Rin começou a rir descontroladamente.

Ela perdeu o foco.

Kagura rosnou e avançou sobre ela.

* * *

Todos olhavam ansiosos a cena. Nem mesmo o youkai sabia porque estava lá. Porque se colocara a frente de Kagura, porque sentia uma vontade de outro mundo de mata-la, quem ela era para tentar matar Rin?

- Sesh-Seshou-Seshoumaru... – A youkai olhava para ele com remorso, ódio e rosnava baixinho.

Sesshoumaru avisou novamente ela. Rosnou alto, e olhou para os outros youkais, eles davam passos para longe; com o medo saindo das narinas.

Kagura soltou o braço de sua mão e começou a proferir palavras feias. Xingava Rin e o Youkai. Os outros olhavam com medo para o filho de Inu no Taisho.

- Você é um idiota mesmo. – Rin falou atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem emoções. Todo aquele calor, a proximidade mínima deles. Virou-se para ela, mas Rin caminhava para dentro do seu prédio. Inuyasha e a sua companheira olhavam para ele surpresos. A sua companheira sorriu, tímida. Inuyasha analisava Sesshoumaru com o pensamento.

Ele olhou ao redor e decidiu rumar para sua turma.

* * *

Seu encontro para proteger a humana chamada: Tomoko Rin, rendeu uma boa história. Algumas pessoas falavam que Kagura-sama estava uma fera irada, e que desejava matar a humana.

Foi difícil concentrar seus pensamentos. Tinha que prestar atenção nas teorias Administrativas, mas tudo se esvaia e guiavam para a última visão do rosto de Rin. Ela sorria. Mas depois lembrou-se de que ela o xingou na presença de outros youkais – ela deveria ter sido punida pela lei, pensou seu antigo eu.

"_Mas Kagura também a chamou de palavras que conferiam a ela um pedido de desculpas._" Pensou ele, o próprio, Taisho Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Era complicado rastrear uma pessoa pelo seu cheiro. Principalmente no meio de tantas outras mil pessoas.

Sesshoumaru procurou por Inuyasha e sua companheira. Os dois estavam no final da aula no estacionamento.

- Ela está na biblioteca, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Falou a companheira de Inuyasha.

Como... como aquela...

- Como...?

- Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome. – Ela falou.

- Arigatou Kagome-sama. – Ele tinha os olhos frios.

E tornou a procurar pela biblioteca naquele campus, não foi difícil encontrar com tantos alunos falando de Rin nos corredores. Claro, que encontrar com Taisho Sesshoumaru no corredor era também curioso demais!

Subiu dos lances de escada e lá estava ela. Terminando de pegar seus livros, Sesshoumaru se afastou da porta, mas esperava por ela. Rin soltou um grito quase surdo quando deu de frente com ele.

A respiração dela falhava, e acelerava em desordem. Novamente o correção dela batia forte.

- O que você faz aqui?

Ele cruzou os braços e desencostou da parede.

- Porque tão furiosa?

- Sei me defender sozinha! – E saiu andando-correndo no corredor.

Mas Sesshoumaru era mais rápido, trancou a passagem dela na primeira oportunidade. Rin bufou e urrou de raiva.

- O que quer?

- Está furiosa... – Ele olhou para o canto e depois para ela. – Está furiosa comigo?

Por um momento ele achou que ela responderia "não".

Saberia ela o quão difícil foi confrontar os seus antigos pensamentos para poder encontra-la?

O quão árduo foi manter a postura fria diante dela, como se fingisse que não se importasse com ela?

Ou como ele ficou temeroso se Kagura fizesse algo com ela?

_Ela não tinha culpa!_ – queria poder dizer aquela youkai metida.

Mas se ele dissesse algo, estaria declarando guerra a ela.

- Estou! – Ela o empurrou e retornou seu caminho, mas ele a pegou pelo braço. – Me solte! Sesshoumaru! Me solte!

Ela tinha a fúria nos olhos, mas ele ouvia que a vontade dela era a mesma que a dele. O toque entre eles era uma explosão de emoções. Com os corações saltando mais alto que qualquer distância de ondas sonoras; as respirações aceleradas e a confusão dos sentidos.

Sesshoumaru não esperou que a pele dela estivesse tão quente. Rin estava vermelha. Ele sentia o ar abafado ao redor. Eram só os dois.

Os olhos de Rin brilhavam e piscavam de surpresa. Sesshoumarua puxou para perto. Rin se contorcia e o empurrava com as mãos; ela não tinha muita força. Com o outro braço livre, Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto dela. Rin tinha as maçãs do rosto rosadas – era tão linda – os lábios vermelhos – pedindo para que ele provasse – e os olhos – pediam que ele a beijasse logo!

Seu antigo eu urrava dentro dele, pedia por espaço.

Mas a emoção que Rin causava em Sesshoumaru era maior do que ambos esperavam. O gosto dela era tão inebriante e delicioso que o youkai não se importou com mais nada ao seu redor – Rin era quem importava.

Rin e a sua segurança. Rin e seus sentimentos.

Um breve momento para que ambos respirassem foi a deixa dela.

- Não! NÃO! – Ela gritava, Sesshoumaru sentiu os ouvidos doerem como nunca antes.

Mas não era só isso que doía.

Rin, de alguma forma, havia jogado o youkai até a outra parede.

Sesshoumaru viu o lampejo lilás sair das duas das mãos dela, demorou para que ele se recuperasse; ela ainda estava lá, também caída.

Sesshoumaru, ele não acreditava... ela... era uma... prima de Kagome... descendente de Midoriko... Ela era uma miko!

- Ai não. – Ela fungava entre lágrimas. – O que... droga... eu devia?

Sesshoumaru já estava quase se pondo de pé. Rin gritou e começou a correr.

_O que isso significava?_

"**Ela deveria ser levada ao governo! Pela lei, devem tirar os poderes dela!**" seu antigo eu falava.

Rin era descendente de Midoriko, havia herdado o poder de miko. Sesshoumaru podia ter morrido! Ela poderia ter matado a ele! (_Então, ela poderia ter matado Kagura, se ela quisesse_).

- Não... – Ele apagou os pensamentos. – ... preciso... – Ele farejou o cheiro dela no ar pelos corredores.

Desceu outra leva de andares. Ouviu alguns sussurros dos poucos estudantes ainda no estacionamento. Tentou se concentrar apenas nela. Na imagem de Rin, no seu sorriso, nos olhos, no cheiro.

Sesshoumaru havia sido guiado até a cantina, onde ela estava abraçada as suas pernas, em um canto. Quando o viu ali ela ficou ainda mais agitada. Os lábios tremiam e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, já manchado.

- Por favor... – ela pediu. – não me leve ao governo...

Sesshoumaru ficou aliviado que fosse só isso.

"**Ela pode te matar!**" Urrou aquela voz.

- Eu não... não quis...

- Você sabe, que mesmo sem seus poderes, ainda será uma humana.

Rin chorou ainda mais.

- Foi... foi o que ele falou pra minha mãe... – Ela tentava se segurar na parede atrás dela. – Todas... miko... Kami-sama... – Ela tentava a todo custo se manter em pé.

_O que ela queria dizer?_ Pensava Sesshoumaru. Vendo Rin daquela forma, ele tentou se aproximar, mas ela se esquivava.

- Não vou deixar que me leve. – Ela avisou.

- Você ainda pode viver sem o poder de miko... Rin. – Sesshoumaru ficou confuso quando falou o nome dela, e parecia que ela também ficou surpresa.

- Foi o que falaram pra minha mãe. E... ela morreu... assim como a mãe da Kagome. – Era a companheira de Inuyasha, pensou com medo o irmão. – Não resistimos sem a magia... Sesshoumaru... _minha magia, é minha alma_.

Ele analisou a menina.

Assustado por ela acreditar nestas baboseiras.

O governo não faria algo assim com ela. Não faria algo desta forma com a mãe da companheira de Inuyasha, Kagome. Não, ela estava assustada, não poderia...

"_Izayoi_"...

- Ses-Seshoumaru? – Ela o chamou.

Sesshoumaru deixou que as lembranças de Izayoi entrassem nele.

Uma onde de remorso e ódio entrou no peito.

Ele não estava conseguindo controlar-se.

Rin olhava para ele assustada.

- Sesshoumaru? Não, não... a não... – Ela se aproximava dele, com medo.

O youkai já estava perdendo os sentidos.

_Izayoi era uma miko, agora ele lembrava. Ela havia sido levada pelo governo... Inu no Taisho entrou em desespero... Depois, ela estava morrendo..._

_Ele não podia deixar que levassem Rin_...

A humana... era... Rin era importante para ele. Tanto que a emoção de perde-la quase o fez se transformar na sua verdadeira forma.

Se descobrissem? E ela fosse tirada da família... _de Sesshoumaru_?

- Sesshoumaru? – Ela estava com os braços ao redor dele.

O toque dela era tão bom. Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos malignos e fitou os dela. Ficou assustado.

Ele percebeu que já perdia o foco da transformação. Os olhos suavizaram, a respiração voltou ao normal. Era bom estar com ela, abraçado a ela. Sabendo que Rin estaria segura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo. Até que ele passasse os braços em torno dela, Rin despertou.

- Ai... gomen ne... Sesshoumaru-sama... – Falou se arrastando no chão.

Ele a olhou divertido.

- Não fique ai me olhando dessa forma. – Mandou nele. Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, ainda que Rin fosse relutante. – Não, olha.. Sesshoumaru... eu...

- Não vou entregar você. – Ela baixou a guarda. Suficiente para que ele se aproximasse dela, tocasse de leve os cabelos compridos e admirasse aqueles olhos infantis que tanto o perturbavam. – Não vão te tirar de mim.

- C-como? – Ela se assustava aos toques dele. – Você...

- Não vou deixar que tirem você de sua família, Rin. – Ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais calma. – E... – Ele engoliu o nervosismo dele e fitou os olhos negros de Rin com a maior transparência que ele podia oferecer a ela. – Não vou deixar que te tirem de mim.

Rin deixou lágrimas escaparem... depois sorria boba. Sesshoumaru ficou confuso e analisava as emoções e reações dela nos seus braços.

Num momento, Rin passou a mão no rosto do youkai. Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso, mas não a ponto de recrimina-la.

- Não vou a nenhum lugar. – Ela o abraçou, Sesshoumaru afanava o cabelo dela. Rin soltou uma risada fina e infantil. – Vou ficar do seu lado, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Sesshoumaru. - Ela olhou para ele com interesse - Só Sesshoumaru, Rin. - Pediu.

- Hai. – Lágrimas escapavam dos olhos dela.

Sesshoumaru sabia que não estava fazendo mal a ela. Tomou o rosto da, _sua menina-humana_, e deu-llhe outro beijo. Que ela não tentou se soltar.

* * *

Inu no Taisho não se cabia de orgulho dos filhos.

**Proteger algo que se ama; esta é a maior das forças.**

* * *

Depois de alguns dias, Rin havia se tornado a companheira de Sesshoumaru. E ele não era mais tão rígido em relação aos humanos – mas ainda os evitava, mesmo com Rin sempre o carregando para perto dos amigos dela.

Depois de terminarem os estudos, oficializaram a união.

Sesshoumaru hoje é pai de dois hanyous, um casal de gêmeos: Inu e Izayoi.

Rin e ele eram bem sucedidos e respeitados na sociedade; dos humanos e youkais.

* * *

Quem um dia falasse para ele que a maior felicidade de sua vida vinha daquela humana, ele não teria acreditado.

Mas este era o poder de Rin, sua companheira, mãe dos seus filhos.

Sesshoumaru daria a vida pela dela e dos filhos. E ele estava bem com isso.

Tudo estava bem.

**FIM**


End file.
